


On Lonely Nights

by dragonsshades



Series: DragonsShades Dragon Age Shorts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsshades/pseuds/dragonsshades
Summary: Julian watched expectantly, waiting for Anders to continue. And he did so, unlacing the ties of his robes. The mage robes slid easily off his shoulders, leaving him stark naked in the dim light of the room. With his foot, he kicked his clothing aside and slowly fell to his knees.He rested his hands behind his back and stared at Julian, awaiting his response.





	On Lonely Nights

The loud wail of a horn resounded through the Keep, announcing Julian's return. The Warden Commander's shoulders were slumped in exhaustion and his three companions trailed silently behind him. They did not have to speak aloud to admit that their last quest was a difficult one that produced very little results. 

When Julian's eyes landed on the first Warden he saw upon entering, his spine stiffened and he straightened his posture. A Warden Commander must always look diligent and battle ready in front of his junior ranking Wardens. He passed Voldrik, the Dwarf greeting Julian as he always did, asking if the Warden found any more building supplies. 

Julian mumbled a response and continued on, walking quickly into the Keep lest someone dart into his path to his bed and a good days sleep. Woolsey attempted to speak to him as soon as he pushed the doors open but he dismissed her as quickly as she started. He then dismissed his companions, noticing Anders' eyes linger on him a moment longer than necessary. He darted further into the Keep, thankfully passing no more people that would interrupt him. 

Julian's shoulders sunk once more as he entered his room and shut the door behind himself. He prepared a bath in the wooden tub in the corner of his room, carrying bucket by bucket of water from the basin next to the tub that was connected to the Keep's water system. He warmed the water to the correct temperature by using enchanted warmth stones.

Stripping of his armor, he set it aside, reminding himself to later take it to a maid to be cleaned. With a heavy sigh, he removed the rest of his clothing and sank into the heavenly hot bath water, his eyes sliding shut. With his arms resting on the edges of the tub, he finally relaxed, wishing the heat of the water would help soothe the knots and aches that his back held.

The creaking of his bedroom door had his eyes snapping open to see who the intruder might be. His gaze softened when he realized it was only Anders. With a weak wave of his fingers, he urged Anders further into his room. 

The mage complied and shut the heavy wooden door behind himself. He stalked further into the room, his eyes light, even in the candlelight. He said nothing, only stood a couple paces from the bathtub. 

Julian watched expectantly, waiting for Anders to continue. And he did so, unlacing the ties of his robes. The mage robes slid easily off his shoulders, leaving him stark naked in the dim light of the room. With his foot, he kicked his clothing aside and slowly fell to his knees. 

He rested his hands behind his back and stared at Julian, awaiting his response. 

Julian could already feel his cock twitching in the bath water. His mouth watered as he thought of the possibilities of what he could do to Anders. He could sit in the tub, jerk himself off in front of Anders, tell him he cannot touch himself in the process. He could stand and leave his hot bath behind to find solace in an even hotter body. He could lay Anders out and touch him everywhere he could get his hands, and perhaps even his tongue.

His eyes fluttered shut momentarily as flashes of images streamed through his mind, Anders' sweet moans as clear as day. When he opened them again, he met Anders' gaze and realized that Anders needed this as much as he did at the moment. 

Julian stood, not at all self-conscious about his nudity. He stepped over the edge of the tub, dripping on the floor. He took two steps and stopped mere inches from Anders. 

Anders' face was leveled with his cock. He could feel the younger man's breathing pick up, every exhale tingling along the soft skin of his half hard cock. He could tell Anders was tempted to lean forward, to take his Commander's cock into his mouth...but he had not gotten the word to do so, and therefore knelt as still as possible.

Julian brought his right hand up to caress Anders' soft cheek, humming in pleasure when the younger man tilted his cheek into Julian's palm. Julian's thumb brushed over Ander's lips, and Anders, the devilish little bastard, had the audacity to open his lips and suck Julian's thumb into his hot mouth. 

Julian let out a quiet, shameless moan when Anders' tongue laved over the pad of his thumb, sucking it as if he were a baby kitten feeding from its mother. Julian had enough after a minute or so, pulling his thumb out of Anders' mouth. The mage let out a noise of discontentment, but Julian soon eased him by brushing the head of his cock against Anders' lips. 

Anders opened his mouth willingly, his tongue flicking the slit of Julian's cock. He pressed a soft kiss to the velvety cockhead, then opened his mouth to envelop the heat of Julian's arousal. With Julian's right hand, he slid his fingers through Anders' soft blonde locks. He released the small ponytail at the base of Anders' skull, letting his hair fall to his shoulders and the leather tie to the floor. Anders gently bobbed his head, bringing Julian's cock to full hardness. Julian could tell how Anders wished to touch him, his shoulders flexing and his fingers knotting together behind his back to keep himself restrained. 

"I am going to use your mouth," Julian stated, his thumbs brushing Anders' sharp cheekbones. Anders moaned embarrassingly around his cock, his eyes looking up at Julian through his lashes, begging him to keep his promise. Julian's thumbs then caressed Anders' lips, stretched taut around the girth of his heavy cock. 

His right hand returned to Anders' hair, twisting the soft locks in his fingers, while his left hand cupped the back of Anders' neck, holding him still, holding him in the position that he wanted. "Tap out if it becomes too much."

Anders knew the rules of the bedroom, his eyes giving Julian the consent he wanted. Anders' tongue flattened against the bottom of Julian's cock, his lips curling around his teeth to protect the hot skin holding his mouth open. His shoulders sagged and he finally gave all control over to Julian.

Julian groaned, pleased at Anders' submission. He held Anders' neck tighter, using the leverage to slide his cock deeper into Anders' mouth, his cockhead tapping the back of Anders' throat. He felt Anders' throat convulse around him as the mage was threatened to choke around his girth.

"Submit." Julain ordered, keeping Anders still despite his weak struggles to pull back. Anders stared up at him, his golden eyes watering with the effort to not choke. His weak struggles ceased and he slumped in Julian's grip. 

"Good boy," Julian praised, pulling his cock out just enough for Anders to breathe through his nose. He only let Anders take two breaths before he pushed forward again, filling Anders' throat. Anders pushed forward even more, pressing his nose into Julian's pubic bone, his throat continuously fluttering around Julian's cock. 

Julian released a chesty moan, his right hand stroking through Anders' hair once again. He praised the younger man breathlessly, his hips jerking forward to bury his cock as deep as he could in Anders.

He abruptly pulled Anders back by the nape of his neck, nearly groaning in agony when his cock left the wet, hot cavern of Anders' mouth. He would love to cum in Anders' mouth, make the younger man open it up and show Julian his own hot seed on Anders' tongue. Alas, he had other plans for tonight.

"Ser?" Anders questioned, his voice rough, eyes gazing longingly up at his Commander.

Julian's eyes glazed over with lust. He cupped Anders' cheek. "Get on the bed," He ordered. "On your stomach."

Anders scrambled to obey the order. He layed on the bed, on his stomach, his pert ass pushing upwards into the air, displaying himself to Julain. 

Julian swallowed heavily, his throat clicking loudly in the silent room. He stalked to the bed, halting where Anders' feet began. He placed one knee on the bed, a hand reaching out to tickle the inside of Anders' ankle. The younger male let out a small whimper, twitching at the contact.

Julian placed his other knee on the bed, crawling between Anders' parted legs. He cupped the back of Anders' calf, trailing his hand upwards to grope his ass. He almost chuckled at how much of a lewd old man he felt like.

"Ser." 

If Julian hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed Anders' whispering plea. He reared his hand back, and without warning, slapped the side of Anders' ass, taking a moment to stare in awe at the resulting jiggle of flesh. Of course, Anders let out a loud yelp in shock at the sting. He cupped both of Anders' cheeks in his large hands, squeezing and kneading the flesh. 

"Anders, you are like a balm on a fresh wound. Soothing." He mumbled in praise as he spread Anders' cheeks, admiring the pink hole that winked at him in response. 

"Jul-" His name died on Anders' lips as he leant down, licking a broad stripe up his crack.

Julian buried his face between Anders' ass cheeks, taking a moment to settle down into the sheets as he licked fervently at the younger man's orifice. He moaned into the salty skin, nearly grinning as Anders ground his hips upwards into his mouth, then downwards into the bed, as if they had a mind of their own and could not figure out which side the stimulation felt better on. 

"Oh, Makers Balls, Julian!" Anders choked out, one of his hands blindly reaching back to tightly grip Julian's curly blond hair.

Julian reached underneath Anders to stroke his cock while he laved his tongue over Anders' sweet hole. 

"Ah! I'm close, ser!" Anders moaned loudly into the pillow beneath him. 

Julian chuckled into Anders' skin this time, his fist tightening around Anders' red cock. "Already?" 

Anders' hips must have decided that the stimulation offered by Julian's hand was better than his tongue, because he began desperately grinding his cock into Julian's fist, fucking it as if he were fucking a mouth or an ass.

"Yes, ser!" Anders' voice was light and airy, a sign he was closer to orgasm than he let on. His hand had released Julian's hair, now just resting on his head. "Please do the thing!"

Julian laved his tongue over Anders' beautiful anus one last time. He concentrated hard on the position of his fingers. Julain always liked to think rogues were the best at sex - deft fingers were better for picking locks. After all, humas were just intricate locks themselves. He flicked his fingers over Anders' cockhead just the way he liked it. At the same time, he rubbed his face over Anders' spread cheeks, giving him the stubble burn he wanted. 

The stimulation of Julain's fingers on his cock and his stubble on Anders' ass was too much for Anders. His breath caught in his throat and his back arched into an almost inhuman position. He came in strong spurts, covering Julain's hand and the bedsheets below him. 

Julian stroked him through it until he was twitching away in overstimulation. He supposed that would be an act for another night, as he let Anders collapse in his own cum. His hand fell from Julain completely, gripping the sheets beside his head.

Julian pushed himself up until he was kneeling again, this time over Anders' ass. He gently touched the skin with his clean hand, admiring the reddened flesh. Anders would feel the stubble burn for a day or so. With the hand covered in Anders cum, he gripped his own straining cock and slowly stroked himself, admiring the muscles that flexed in Anders' back with each heaving breath.

"Anders, stay with me tonight." He pleaded, picking up the pace of his strokes. His cock had been left untouched the entire time he pleased Anders and was now sensitive. He was glad for Anders' spunk though, for it allowed him to quickly stroke himself without discomfort. The additional slick noise was also very pleasing, filling his lower gut with a heat that was continuously rising.

"Whatever you want, ser." Anders said over his own shoulder. "I will do whatever you want."

All it took was Julian to glance up at him, to meet his light eyes. And the heat was pouring over, like the crest of a tidal wave. 

His orgasm had him doubling over and curling in on himself. His seed covered Anders' ass in the most beautiful way, and it almost had Julian cumming another time. He let out one final breathy moan before he leaned over, resting his forehead between Anders' shoulder blades. His hand continued around his cock, though, slowly, sending shocks of overstimulation through him. He only stopped when his cockhead was too sensitive to pass over with his thumb. 

He waited to move until both Anders' and his own breathing had slowed. Only then did he remove himself from Anders' hot skin to grab a rag and clean them both of their seed.

The bathwater was cold by now, but Julian couldn't bring himself to care as he curled himself up around the younger mage, his chest pressing flush against Anders' back. 

That night, he fell asleep listening to the sweet, unwavering pattern of Anders' breathing. His night was not plagued by nightmares, so long as he held Anders close to him.


End file.
